


Birthday Surprises

by MizuLeKitten



Series: Sugar Daddy Kolivance [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Brief Smut, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: “So this is why Antok was so persistent about me moving all of my meetings to next week,” Kolivan said as he took in the several suitcases leaning up against the entryway wall.Lance grinned from where he had placed the last suitcase, “You better believe it! I already called room service; they should be here in a few minutes to help carry everything down.”





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday waffle!

There were a few taps and a grunt from the phone resting on the counter. “I should be able to clear his weekend for you,” Antok said, more tapping coming through the phone’s speaker.

“Awesome!” Lance danced around the kitchen, grabbing the oven mitts sitting next to his cell phone and spinning towards the stove. Soft music played in the background, not the best for dancing, but perfect for holding a conversation.

“Now, are you going to tell me what you have planned?” the tapping stopped, and Lance knew that Antok was diverting all of his attention to Lance, but-

“Nope!” -Lance wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction he wanted.

“Lance, come on.”

“Not happening, Antok,” Lance chided. “This is supposed to be a relaxing birthday weekend, and I don’t want you and Thace teasing him about it.”

“Fair enough,” Antok sighed. Lance knew he would have to find a way to make it up to the other later. “Bring back souvenirs at the very least.”

“Duh. I always do.” Lance heard the tell tale click of the door to their suite opening and grinned even wider, “I gotta go, big guy just got home. I’ll call you later, stay out of trouble!”

There was a chuckle from the other end, and Lance barely made out the “Never” before he hung up and set back to work.

Not even a few moments later Kolivan’s arms wrapped around Lance’s middle, “Something smells good,” he rested his chin on the top of Lance’s head, and pulled Lance flush against him. Lance relaxed into Kolivan’s hold, making sure to pay attention to what he was doing but still basking in their shared warmth.

“Yup! Beef stew, Hunk’s recipe.”

“Is that what we had last time we went over to his place?”

Lance hummed an affirmative, “I’m adding a bit of Lance Flair though, so it won’t be exactly the same. I wanted to see what’d happen if I added a bit more spice.”

Kolivan chuckled, the sound reverberating between them both. “I’m sure it’ll taste delicious.”

“One day I’m going to make something horrible, and you’ll still compliment it, won’t you?”

Kolivan hummed, “I would.”

“Silly,” Lance turned, placing his hands against Kolivan’s chest and stood up on his tippy toes to give Kolivan a peck on the lips. “Now shoo, go set the table. It shouldn’t be much longer now.”

“As you wish,” Kolivan took Lance’s hand in his, raising it to his lips and placing a soft kiss onto the back of Lance’s hand.

Lance felt his face flush, he had yet to get used to the acts of affection that Kolivan directed towards him. The acts were always so chivalrous yet dorky. For instance, they had watched the Princess Bride not even the night before, and now Kolivan was using Wesley's words towards Lance.

“Oh, you-” Lance half heartedly hit at Kolivan’s chest, “Just go set the table, you big sap!”

Lance watched Kolivan walk away, Kolivan’s shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Lance shook his head, a fond smile in place. He couldn’t wait for this weekend. He was going to spoil Kolivan rotten for once.

~*~

“So this is why Antok was so persistent about me moving all of my meetings to next week,” Kolivan said as he took in the several suitcases leaning up against the entryway wall.

Lance grinned from where he had placed the last suitcase, “You better believe it! I already called room service; they should be here in a few minutes to help carry everything down.” Lance turned to Kolivan only to be pulled into a hug. He melted into it as he always did, “Is this okay? If you don’t want to go we don’t have to.”

“Of course it’s okay, Lance,” a hand rubbed at Lance’s back. “Thank you.”

“Don’t say thank you yet!” Lance pulled back a bit so that he could look up at Kolivan. “You don’t even know where we’re going. For all you know you’ll hate it!”

“As long as I’m with you,” Kolivan cupped Lance’s cheek with his hand, “then everything will be worth it.”

Lance flushed, his heart beating loudly within his chest. He groaned and buried his face in Kolivan’s chest. “Why are you like this?”

Kolivan chuckled at Lance’s antics, squeezing him a bit tighter in response. It was going to be a long weekend if Kolivan kept up the sappyness, which he would because that’s just who Kolivan was with Lance. To be fair, Lance wouldn’t have it any other way.

~*~

Lance let out a happy sigh as hands worked their way over tense back muscles. Honestly, scheduling a back massage was probably the best decision he had ever made, rivaling that of dating Kolivan. Okay, no, that was a stretch, but still! The massage was amazing _,_ and long overdue.

There was a content rumble from nearby, and Lance turned his head. If Lance was melting under the masseuse's ministrations then Kolivan had already melted 10 minutes ago and ascended to heaven. It was a bit jarring to see Kolivan in such a relaxed state; there was always some tension that followed Kolivan. Whether it was tension from his time in the army and the nightmares that followed, or tension from his business and the many responsibilities placed upon him.

Lance would have to pick up a few tricks up from the masseuses before he left.

“Enjoying yourself?” Lance asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

Kolivan hummed in response, ignoring the jest, and Lance knew that he was gone. There was no point trying to hold a conversation, and as a hand worked on a particular knot of muscle in Lance’s back, Lance couldn’t find it in himself to care.

~*~

“I can’t believe we get our own private hot tub!” Lance exclaimed as he dashed out onto the deck. They had barely gotten back from their fun filled day when Lance noticed the beautiful blessing of a hot tub outside and had rushed to change into swim trunks.

“Didn’t you book the room?” Kolivan chuckled as he followed Lance out onto the deck. Lance was already lowering himself into the heated water, a pleased sigh leaving his lips. He scooched over, and made grabby hands towards his lover.

“Cuddle me,” Lance said, ignoring Kolivan’s question and earning another chuckle from Kolivan as the other man stepped into the hot tub. Only when Kolivan was fully settled did Lance speak again, “Did you have fun today?”

“Of course I did,” Kolivan wrapped an arm around Lance’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “If I’m being honest, I’m shocked that you did all of this for me. It’s been a long time since I celebrated my birthday with anyone.”

“What about Thace, Antok, and Ulaz?” Lance asked, tilting his head up to look at Kolivan. “I know they’ve tried to do things. I’ve heard the stories,” Lance wiggled his eyebrows. The stories he heard had been wild, not generally from Kolivan’s part, but from what he got dragged into because of his friends.

“I know you have,” Kolivan snorted, probably going through the same thoughts as Lance, “but them trying to convince me to go out drinking with them does not count.”

“I’m glad I got to take you out then.”

“I am too, starlight,” Kolivan said.

They stayed like that for a bit, Lance trying to nuzzle closer into Kolivan’s side, before Kolivan finally acted. Kolivan’s arms wrapped around Lance, maneuvering him until he was situated on Kolivan’s lap, the warm water lapping at their lower halves. One of Kolivan’s hands came up to rub at Lance’s back; his other hand settled on Lance’s hip, his thumb rubbing small circles there. Lance sighed happily at the actions, melting into Kolivan’s hold. They were closer this way, so much closer.

“Is there anything else you wanted to do tonight?” Lance nuzzled his face into Kolivan’s neck, pressing small kisses on the skin there. He basked in the skin on skin contact, basked in Kolivan’s hands on his hip and back.

“I can think of a few things,” Kolivan purred, hands falling to Lance’s butt and squeezing.

Lance fought back a grin and feigned ignorance. “Oh, really? Like what?”

A deep chuckle shook Kolivan’s body, seeping into Lance’s very core. The next thing Lance knew, Kolivan was picking Lance up, supporting his bottom in Kolivan’s arms. He let out a happy moan at the action; he always loved it when Kolivan showed off his strength.

Lance eagerly went back to kissing at Kolivan’s neck without any of the innocence from before. He could try and play the innocence game, but that was for another time, another place. Not now. By the time Kolivan had brought them back to the bed Lance had already left several dark marks on Kolivan’s skin. He knew that Antok or Thace would remark on them, and that it’d draw Kolivan back into the memory of this night all over again.

Kolivan placed Lance on the bed with extreme care, taking a moment to stand back and look at Lance. Lance knew that he looked sexy, he worked too damn hard _not_ to, but under Kolivan’s lustful gaze he couldn’t help but squirm.

“Stunning,” Kolivan murmured. Lance could feel his flush spreading down his neck.

Kolivan moved forward, caging Lance beneath him as he stole a kiss. One kiss turned into two, two into three, until they were lazily making out. It wasn’t until Lance’s hand snaked up into Kolivan’s hair, tugging at the roots, that Kolivan pulled away.

“Koli, no fair,” Lance let out a loud whine, trying to use the hand in Kolivan’s hair to pull him back down.

“Don’t worry, love,” Kolivan leaned down. Lance let out another whine when Kolivan passed his lips, instead stopping to whisper in his ear, “I’ll take care of you.”

His hands roamed down Lance’s body, paying attention to every sensitive spot he knew Lance to have. Soft whines and moans were his reward, and he didn’t stop until his hands met the band of Lance’s swimming trunks. Lance lifted his legs immediately, hoping Kolivan would take the hint to remove the offending piece of clothing and continue touching. Kolivan easily complied, and the trunks were quickly thrown to the side of the room, forgotten.

Kolivan’s lips followed the trail that his hands had taken, spending a few extra moments on pert nipples. His hand drifted over Lance’s half hard cock, stroking slowly as he playfully tugged at a nipple with his teeth. A stuttered moan came from above him, and he grinned against Lance’s skin.

Kolivan’s mouth abandoned Lance’s nipples, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses on Lance’s skin. He moved down, taking a moment to appreciate unmarked thighs, knowing that by the end of their weekend they’d be marred with bruises, bruises _Kolivan_ left there.

Lance had grown hard in Kolivan’s hand, and after a few more pumps of his wrist, he took his hand away. Before Lance had proper time to mourn the loss of stimulation, something slick was prodding at his entrance. Lance’s hands flew to Kolivan’s hair, a loud, high pitched moan earnestly leaving his lips.

“Damn-Damn it Koli-Kolivan!” Kolivan’s tongue found it's way inside of Lance’s entrance, causing Lance to squirm. “This-This weekend was supposed- Oh fuck-” a prodding finger, slowly, ever so slowly, joined the tongue, “supposed to be for _you_ ,” Lance’s voice rose at the end, morphing into a moan. Kolivan’s tongue was sinful, and the finger pushing and prodding deeper and deeper along his walls was most certainly helping.

Lance couldn’t help the whine that escaped when Kolivan pulled back to talk, his finger rubbing _just_ shy of Lance’s prostate. “What if this is what I want to do?” Kolivan’s voice was low, practically a rumble, and Lance shivered. “What if I want to take care of you?”

Normally those words meant buying new things, clothes, beauty products, art supplies. They were also often used in the bedroom, but never with such a dark promise behind them. Lance was a bit glad he hadn’t scheduled anything besides lunch and dinner for tomorrow because he knew that by morning light he was going to _still_ be a mess.

~*~

“How was your weekend?” Hunk asked from where he sat at the table in his home. He and Lance had decided to hang out at Hunk’s place. This way Hunk could work on his project, and Lance could still easily hang out with him.

Lance grinned, not looking up from his knitting, “If you didn’t notice, I’m still walking funny.”

“Lance,” Hunk groaned, head falling back as he looked up towards the ceiling in silent prayer. “Why do I put up with this?”

“You love me, dude; don’t even deny it,” Lance’s grin only grew.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hunk rolled his eyes. “Now, besides crippling sex, what’d you guys do?”

Lance ignored Hunk’s choice of words, instead choosing to dive right into the many things they had done, and how exciting it had all been. He left out some details for Hunk’s sake, and some others for privacy’s sake. Certain soft moments were meant to stay between him and Kolivan, after all.


End file.
